Demigods
Demigods are a race of mortal beings who are half human and half god. They possess human souls and are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their godly blood endows them with powers that allow them to achieve feats not usually possible by humans. Demigods are the result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the languages the gods have adapted to over thousands of years, and have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Demigods have been born to Greek gods, Etruscan gods, Roman gods, and in modern times, they are born to the modern gods, beginning in Victorian times. Many demigods have full blooded siblings, and even have half-siblings who share the same mortal parent but not the same godly parent. Appearance and traits Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. Like their mortal parents, they can inherit traits from their divine parent also. But this depends on what appearance the god took on while consorting with their mortal parent (e.g. Winston Hartley, the modern counterpart of Hermes and Mercury, took on brown eyes and brown hair, so does his only known demigod son Oliver Massey). The children of Amanda Hartley, the modern counterpart of Aphrodite and Venus, are known to inherit her beauty and appeal. Children of Garrett Hartley, the modern counterpart of Ares and Mars, take on his tall, muscular build and violent look. Children of Winston Hartley, the modern counterpart of Hermes, take on his athletic prowess and intelligent appearance. Even certain demigods are known to inherit part of their divine parents personality: Children of are gloomy and mysterious, Athena's children are intelligent and wise, Children of Ares are violent and bad tempered. The most unstable demigods are the children of Gelos, the god of laughter and happiness, who are known to go mentally insane because of their overly happy nature. Capabilities A demigod traditionally has abilities and skills associated with their divine parent. Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases. Not every demigod has the same skills or abilities, as everyone is different. For example, one child of Zeus would have more influence over air while another would have more influence over electrical forces. Most children of Ares have either more knowledge in combat or in strategy. Demigods Ancient Egypt Ancient Greece Greek demigods outnumbered any other population of any children the gods ever produced, thanks to their insatiable lust in Ancient Greek times. Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo and Ares contributed the greatest number of demigods in these times. Etruscans Etruscan demigods are even more rare than Roman demigods, being born when a god conceives a child while in their Etruscan form, which the gods hardly take on. Hittites Roman Roman demigods were a rare subset of demigods. They were born when a god conceived a child with a mortal while in their Roman forms. In Ancient Rome they were natural soldiers fighting in the style of the Roman legions. Norse Demigods Middle Ages Demigods during the middle ages were known for their fair share of brutality Modern In modern times the gods are still known to produce mortal offspring. But unlike ancient demigods, these children are rarely known to possess any special abilities, but often possess Known Modern Demigods Present Day Demigods * Robby Wellens, a demigod son of Alan Henderson, the modern counterpart of Gelos. After being thrown out of Victorson, he was sent by his father to find the human Jenny Fortney, one of the last remaining humans in the US. Descendants Descendants are the children, grandchildren and descendants of demigods. Down the centuries, legacies have become the dominant race, with only around a hundred thousand true humans remain in the world, and scattered among billions of legacies. Legacies hardly retain any trace of their divine ancestry so they lack the abilities of their divine ancestor(s). They do however retain the supernatural awareness of demigods, even if most are unable to see the complete truth. This supernatural awareness ended up creating most of the worlds religions. Category:Mortals